galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrans called this spiral
Terrans called this spiral shaped star island the Milky Way Galaxy , The Saresii called it Nsorothee and like everything Saresii it sounded refined and melodical but literally translated it meant Giants Sneeze. Every starfaring civilization had their own way to describe this incredibly beautiful spiral wheel. Stars were born and stars died. Black holes slowly rotated through it all, devouring energy and matter alike. It was a seemingly eternal process an yet there was a beginning and an end to everything. In cosmic terms this was a young Universe and this Galaxy had only completed about sixty rotations. For most living beings it was simply impossible to really comprehend the time of just one such rotation. 225 Million Years was simply a number, something abstract and beyond any understanding. Compared to that what significance were the 3000 years the Union existed? The Uni and the Pree rose and disappeared within one single rotation. The Saresii and the Seeinans clashed with the Dark Ones just about a Million years ago. Such time spans meant little to the beings in the shiny cone shape spaceship. They measured time in days and hours and the muscular, dashingly dressed ship master was not concerned with galactic time spans, he was more concerned about the here and now, in just twelve days they would enter what the Kermac called secure space of the Galactic Council Right now however they had come further across the Star isle than ever before and space none of his kind has ever entered. His ship was the pride of the Xandrao Empire , bristling with weapons and crewed with the finest and best and there should be no reason for concern, but he was a seasoned Shipmaster and he felt that insubstantial, unexplainable tingling down his spine that told him something was not as it should be. He paced nervously behind the row of twelve scanner and sensor operators. Each was a highly trained individual from the Royal Academy. Behind them sat the co-relator who typed the Sensor reports into the Situation Calculator. It was a very demanding position and required much concentration. With a sigh he noticed Prince Albra come onto the Command Center. The prince was a favorite of the Emperor and thus it was him who was sent on this perhaps most important mission in Xandrao history. The prince was no fool and quite intelligent, despite the centuries of inbreeding among the noble houses and approached Noldra Dorrx the ships head master. Compared to the gold and silver glitter ladden uniform of the prince the ship masters red and gold trimmed uniform appeared quite plain and subdued. Albra masterfully swirled his cape and in a theatrical gesture and said with his high tenor voice. “I missed you at the table and had to entertain the Kermac envoy all on my own.” The Shipmaster bowed but not even then took his eyes from the read out of the Threat and Situation Calculator and said. “My presence would have not been noticed with you in the room. All eyes are on you, all ears are on you and all attention is given to you when you are present.” The prince looked down at himself and nodded, “Yes of course and I do look rather dashing tonight if I may say so. The Kermac envy got me this cape. Don't you think it is fabulous?” “It will be the envy Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson